


Kili's Memory

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hobbit, Angst, Erebor, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good King Thorin Oakenshield, Loss, Memories, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Rebuilding Erebor, The Lonely Mountain, Uncle Thorin, cute kili, fili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili recalls a memory of his Uncle Thorin and Brother Fili, during the time they were rebuilding Erebor after journey, Smaug and the Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kili's Memory

Kili stood in his bedroom doorway, staring inside his room. At first glance, he looked as if he was lost, like he'd forgotten or was missing something, and essentially, he was. But in reality, Kili was deep in a memory that seemed like eons ago, instead of mere _months_ ago. He was remembering the time when he'd scrambled around Erebor, " _kidnapping_ " his brother, Fili, from the training yard, throwing him over his shoulder and shuttling him back to his room, where he stood now, and dropped Fili on the bed. He paused long enough to tell his bewildered brother not to go anywhere, before he took off yet again. Racing through the halls of the great and mighty Mountain dodging fellow Dwarves and such as they crowded the massive stone halls, doing their daily business. Kili slid to a stop, his boots squeaking and screeching against the highly polished stone floor as he stopped outside of the meeting chamber, where the King of Erebor and the royal court met for various reasons and things. He waited with forced patience, bouncing and jiggling on his feet with pent up energy and impatience, waiting for the meeting to end. When the meeting did finally end and everyone filed out, Kili impatiently ushered his Uncle, and the King, down the hall, he couldn't Dwarf-handle his Uncle like Fili, he was the King and an Elder, so he ushered him as quick as possible to his room, where he'd left Fili, who was now sitting confused and impatiently, on the edge of the bed. Getting Thorin inside with Fili, all three Dwarves in the same room, at the same time, for the first time in Mahal knows how long. 

Kili slammed and locked the door. 

He returned semi back to reality from the memory, blinking at hot threatening tears. He'd done what he did that day, because he missed his Uncle and Brother, he missed being with them. They were apart more and more as Erebor was restored to full glory and power, and the young Prince felt miserably lonely without them. Taking a hard and unstable breath in and pressing his hands to his face, Kili's shoulders shook. His family had, to a degree, fallen apart. The Great Bloodline of Durin, Royalty of Erebor and the Dwarven race, were divided and scattered, but still confined to the Mountain. Kili leaned heavily against the door frame of his bedroom, and unhinged.

He missed his family, he missed his brother and Uncle.

_Painfully_.


End file.
